


The Royal Night Sky

by Im_Miss_Understood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bacground Saihara Shuichi, Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Ikusaba Mukuro, Background Kirigiri Kyoko, Background Naegi Komaru, Background Togami Byakuya, Background V3, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, He's just concerned, I have no self control, I think thats all the background characters, Junko can't help being a Gemini, King Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Makoto is somehow dad and babey at the same time, Makoto is too nice for his own good, Plot Twists, Royalty, Supportive Naegi Makoto, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa), The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy but its not an academy, War, kind of you’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Miss_Understood/pseuds/Im_Miss_Understood
Summary: 4 years without a job, and Hajime’s desperate. If being one of the thousand nobody workers at Jabberwock palace is what it takes to get by, then so be it. His first priority should probably be to lay low, and therefore he should stop cursing out the king, but when he's doing his job so terribly then what is Hajime supposed to do? Leave him be?Komaeda Nagito has been a ruler since the young age of 16 after an assassination attempt ended with both his parents dead and him the only survivor, and he can't remember anything rather then the pressure it takes to rule a kingdom and keep the peace. This loudmouth servant is a nice change from the normal. Shrouded in mystery and a past that he would obviously rather keep hidden, Nagito is determined to figure out Hinata Hajime, and whether he's good or bad luck.Junko’s just starting a war that's destroying the world, so you know, the normal
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The Royal Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should finish that chapter of DRAI:UHB
> 
> My brain: Uh huh
> 
> Me: It's monday
> 
> My brain: Yup
> 
> Me: It's almost done, so I should just finish it
> 
> My brain: Makes sense to me
> 
> Me: So finish it!
> 
> My brain: No thoughts head empty komahina royalty au brainrot
> 
> Me: NUUUUUUU-
> 
> And that how we got here.

”I don't know about this” Shuichi admitted, acceptance letter clutched in his two hands as he furrowed his brows.

”Oh come on Shuichi, it's fine” Kaede waved a hand towards them, scooping a slice of bread out of the bag and popping it onto the cutting board. ”If he finally got a job then we should be proud of him! Komaru, can you get the butter out of the fridge?”

Komaru, who held a bag of milk in her hands, let out a grumble as she dived back into the fridge for the butter.

Makoto leaned on the counter, arms crossed as he looked at his feet, shuffling them.

”Are you sure about this Hajime?” Shuichi questioned, looking up from the piece of parchment in his hands and giving him the ’Detective Stare’. 

”Yeah. Yeah, I am” Hajime confirmed, snatching the paper from Shuichi’s hands and uncrumpling the paper. ”This is the first place that's even given me a chance. It pays really well too”

”Yeah but,” Shuichi rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes looking away from the older. ”Is that really the only place that would give you a job?”

”Why? What's wrong with it?” Hajime questioned, staring at the piece of parchment that gave him true hope.

”What’s wrong- Hajime you’re going to be working at,” Shuichi suddenly leaned down, as though everyone in the room wasn’t already aware of what was transpiring. “At the palace, as one of the King’s servants”

Hajime nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Yes. I know. I applied there knowing that”.

Shuichi just shook his head, tucking his cap down. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

He still looked unconvinced, but took Kaede’s hand anyway.

”We’re gonna go off to school, okay? Komaru, come on!”

”Oh, coming Kaede!” plopping her bowl of cereal into her unsuspecting big brother's arms, she raced out the door.

As the door slammed shut, Makoto sighed, dropping the bowl onto the counter.

”Look, I know what you're going to say,” Hajime raised his hands in a placating gesture. ”But...!” He held up the parchment in hand and wiggled it. 

”It pays really well! And-”

”Hajime” Makoto raised a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. ”It’s not about the money. After everything, can't you see that this is a bad idea?” He cocked his head, peering at the prickly-haired boy that sat at the dinner table.

”Makoto, I haven't had a job in four years. I can't just keep laying around while you work yourself dry just trying to sustain all of us”

”You haven't been choosing to lay around!” Makoto argued. ”Nobody will take you, nobody will give you a chance”

”And this place did” Hajime ended. Makoto just shook his head. 

”Yes, the palace. We both know this is a bad idea”

Staring at the ground, Hajime glared at the wooden floor. 

”If I take this job, you won't have to work anymore. You can finally go to school like you've always dreamed of”

The way Makoto whipped his head up might as well have given him whiplash.

”Hajime...” Makoto looked at him in concern. ”Please don't tell me you're doing this for me”

Hajime shook his head immediately. ”No. I'm doing this for myself. It's just an added bonus”

Makoto slipped into the seat in front of him and stared.

”...You’re going to do it anyway, no matter what I say”

Hajime blushed, looking away.

Makoto shook his head, putting his head into his hands and resting his elbows on the table.

”..Alright. If you're sure about this, then, well I'm proud of you!” Makoto let out a gleaming smile, covering his true feelings. He was good at that.

Getting up, he moved towards the kitchen and pulled out some carrots, not looking Hajime in the eyes.

Hajime looked down at the letter crumpled in his hands. It was lined with gold, a red wax seal with the crest of the kingdom of Jabberwock holding it shut, and fancy cursive handwriting. 

”I start working tomorrow” Hajime awkwardly brought up, trying to break the tension that surrounded them.

”Cool” Makoto brushed off, nodding as he pulled out the pre-made broth. 

Bobbing his head, although Makoto couldn't see him, he got up from the table and made his way upstairs, to his room in their small home.

It was tiny, and it was just barely on the outskirts of Jabberwock, but it was home.

His home.

* * *

The next day and Hajime were standing outside the steel gates that led into the castle, wondering if it was too late to back out.

_ Kaede and Komaru would be disappointed, but they would come around _

_ Shuichi would be understanding. They all know how I feel about royalty. _

_ Makoto would probably be ecstatic. _

Hajime shook his head, wiggling his body as he exhaled.

”No” Hajime fiercely said to himself. ”I can’t just back out now”

Guards were marching along with the outer areas of the castle. While every single guard was wearing bulky suits of armour, one single woman wore nothing but flimsy clothing. Her bamboo sword rested on her back, and she glared threateningly at everyone who existed or entered the castle.

Taking another deep breath, he stepped into the line that was heading into the palace.

He quickly handed his missive to the grey braided-haired woman, watching her blazing red eyes scan his letter.

Handing it back to him, she nodded. Hajime took that as permission and practically ran into the palace. 

_ ‘Okay. You’ve made it inside. Don’t fuck it up now’ _

And with that thought in mind, Hajime followed the rest of the new employees into the castle.

The entire palace was beautiful. Gigantic pillars held the massive building up as gold plated the borders. Paintings lined the walls, and all it did was remind Hajime of how much he hated royalty.

Entering the ballroom, he silently slid into a random seat and gazed around the massive room. There had to be more than a hundred people. 

Just as he was about to get back up, a tap came on his shoulder.

Streaking around, Hajime came face to face with a girl. She had light purplish-pink hair, a Jabberwock coat of arms hairpin, and she adorned servant attire, although far fancier than others.

”May I sit here?” she questioned. Hajime blinked at her, before jerkily nodding. She slid into the seat in front of him and pulled out a video game system Hajime didn't recognize.

Looking down, she began playing, little beeps occasionally coming out from the console. 

Hajime just stared at her, and she must have noticed, because as soon as the beeps seized, she glanced up, cocking her head at him.

”Can I help you?” she questioned. Not unkindly, simply asking. 

“O-Oh, sorry” Hajime looked away, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t mean to stare, I was just confused”

“About what?” The girl put her gaming console away and blinked at him. 

“It’s just,” Hajime gestured at her “You’re wearing everything servants should wear, and I just...” He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his question without sounding weird.

“Ahh, yes I should be working, no?” She cocked her head in question. Hajime honestly didn’t know how to respond, simply choosing to stay quiet as she pulled out her game again.

“My name is Chiaki Nanami. I am his Majesty Komaeda Nagito’s personal servant. While I normally would be with him to help get him ready, he personally requested I leave him at this moment. I am to serve only him, so I am on break at the moment. However I may be called upon by his Majesty at any moment, so I must be ready at all times.”

She said all of this without looking up from her game. It was a nice speech, although she yawned once in the middle of it. 

”O-Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry” the girl shook her head again. “No need to apologize” she yawned, before going back to her game. Hajime nodded, although the pink-haired girl couldn't see it, and turned back towards the stage.

_...Byakuya? _

The Byakuya Togami was standing on the front stage. His arms were crossed, and he was glaring down at the other 100 or so workers in the room.

_... _

_ That’s not Byakuya _

Hajime had seen Makoto’s asshole of a friend way too many times. The influential figure was around their small cabana-like house more often than not. He always found something to complain about, and yet he kept coming back, getting annoyed when Makoto seemed uninterested or simply not inviting the rich man over.

He had offered Makoto money at least a few hundred times by now, from a few bills to hundreds of thousands of dollars. Makoto had always declined, feeling like he was using his friend.

This man was chubbier, and he was wearing contacts. His glasses and suit were of lower quality, and he was wearing high amounts of makeup to change his skin tone. However, Hajime knew that if he hadn’t seen the real man as many times as he did, he would have been completely fooled.

“Good afternoon everyone, my name is Togami Byakuya. I’m the head servant of Jabberwock castle. I shall be explaining what is to be expected of you while working here.”

_ Just who the hell was this guy? _

Chiaki stood up, and Hajime cocked his head towards her in question.

“I need to get back now. His Majesty will be looking for me. It was a pleasure meeting you...” she trailed, clearly looking for a name.

“Hajime. Hinata Hajime”

“Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun” with a nod, she walked away, staring straight down at her device and not bothering to see where she was going. Hajime would've been concerned, if not for the expertly trained way she weaved past the recruits.

_ And so, my royal life as a servant begins _

_... _

_ How ironically  ** boring ** _

_ No! Stop thinking that way _

* * *

Hajime let out a sigh as he pulled the used uniform back over his body once again. Brushing a hand through his spiky hair, he picked up the broom and began to attack the floor.

This was the third time ‘Byakuya’ had demanded he re-clean the floor, and Hajime could say for certain that if the man’s goal was to impersonate Togami’s assholery, then he was doing an incredible job.

With a grunt, he finally managed to push all the dust he had collected into the trash chute. Wiping his brow, he turned and began to hurriedly speed walk. He had to get out of the Great Hall before Twogami, as Hajime has taken to calling him, came back.

What was he supposed to do now? He had completed all the chores on his list. Pulling the parchment back out, he stared at the large red writing at the bottom.

** If You Complete All Tasks, Keep Cleaning **

Well then, that answered things. Where should he clean? Walking through the gigantic palace was an utter nightmare. Sure Twogami had shown them all around, but it was still difficult to remember.

A few more hours of random dusting later, and Hajime was leaving for the day. Komaru would demand to know everything and anything about the palace. She had always been infested in royalty. 

Makoto would want to know too, for different reasons of course.

Turns out it didn’t even matter, because by the time he got home, it was 2 in the morning. The cons of living as far as humanly possible from the palace Hajime guessed. Shuichi was the one waiting at the dinner table, a cup of milk sitting beside him. The blue-haired man turned to him when the door creaked open, and a yawn erupted from his throat. 

“Good morning Hajime...” the younger boy whispered, pushing his cap down to hide his face. Hajime cocked his head, and as it was technically morning he chose not to respond and instead walked over to the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice. 

“Nightmares again?” Hajime questioned, sliding into the seat directly in front of Shuichi. He nodded drowsily.

“Yeah, didn’t wanna wake up Kaede though, or Makoto” he stirred at his milk with a spoon drunkenly.

“What were they about?” Hajime questioned softly, already having a good idea as to what terrors Shuichi had faced in his dreams.

“The Tragedy.” He stated simply, and Hajime nodded in an attempt at comfort, sipping at his juice cartoon. 

The Tragedy, short for The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History ,  Where the kingdoms of the world slowly fell to the reign, terror and despair of Junko Enoshima, Queen of Hope’s Peak. The war that had been going on for 4 years now, if he remembered correctly, and still ongoing.

Some of the largest territories had been brought down by her. The Kingdom Of Towa, which had once been run by King Tokuichi Towa, was destroyed when his adopted daughter, Monaca Towa overthrew him with the help of Enoshima. The crown prince, Haiji Towa, had been forced to flee for his life. There was no evidence on whether or not he was still thriving, although it was obvious that he wasn’t coming back to save them anytime soon. The kingdom was now run by a council of children, as crazy as that sounded, with Monaca as queen.

Shuichi and Kaede’s home, Verbatim III, V3 for short, had been destroyed in the aftermath of Junko’s destruction, with their queen, Tsumugi Shirogane, falling to Junko and joining her forces as well. Two of the largest kingdoms in the world, overthrown and cowering against one woman who had been in control for less than a few years. At this rate, she would practically rule the world in a few years.

The small kingdom of Jabberwock, along with the neighbouring country of Novoselic were two of the only regions who had yet to fall to Enoshima’s reign. Both rulers seemed to be on quite good terms with each other, practically friends in their similarities with one another. Both were child rulers once.

_ (Royalty? Friends? What a joke) _

Kaede and Shuichi had been two castaway civilians that had been forced into the middle of everything, families being killed and only just barely escaping Enoshima’s purge. They had fled to Jabberwock when V3 was destroyed 3 years ago. They had to have been only 15 when they experienced war first hand for the first time. Makoto had welcomed them into their little abode with little to no thought, while Komaru helpfully chimed in that they could always be serial killers or something. She was always so paranoid about that thing. 

It was no wonder Shuichi was still awake. Even though it had been years ago, it still haunted the back of Hajime’s mind like a phantom in the night. While  His Majesty  was withstanding Junko’s attempts of overtaking Jabberwock with the help of Queen Sonia Nevermind well, it would only be so long until he fell into her despair as well, bringing his kingdom down with him.

He would fall eventually, and then so would Nevermind, and then all the smaller countries littering the land would be under her control. She would rule the entire world. It once seemed like such an impossible feat, and yet here they were.

There were going stranglers of course, but it’s not like Hajime could do much. He was nothing but a nobody in this war, and that’s how it would stay.

_ (He’s going to watch it out until the end. No need to interfere. Why would he watch a bunch of ants argue at his feet? If they started biting at his toes, he would simply squash them) _

Finishing his drink, he stood up and dropped his carton into the garbage can, walking back to Shuichi and offering the 18-year-old a hand. 

“C’mon, let's get you to bed” he let out a grunt as the younger boy leaned down on him, and he made his way to Shuichi’s room. 

He unceremoniously dropped Shuichi into his bed and bid the other goodnight.

“...Hajime?” Shuichi called out uncertainly, right when Hajime was just about out the door. Turning around, he tilted his head in question. Shuichi sighed, sitting up in bed. Kaede snored peacefully in the bed beside him, blissfully unaware of the emotions running through her friend beside her.

“Do you think...that my friends might be alive?”

A very unlikely chance. Shuichi and Kaede had been as lucky as they could get by escaping at all. Now he could say that, but...

“They might be” Hajime started, “and if they are then we’ll find them” he finished confidently.

Shuichi gratefully nodded, before slinking under the covers and turning around, bidding the spiky-haired other a goodnight. Hajime quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, sighing. 

With a stretch, he walked off towards his own bedroom.

Makoto’s parents had been killed years ago, during the beginning of the Tragedy, where they had been put onto the front lines when Nagito had sent a small army to go and aid Novoselic in a battle against Enoshima. Makoto didn’t blame Komaeda though, apparently. His parents had offered to fight, although the only reason they did that was because of the large pay Komaeda gave if they joined. The Naegi’s didn’t have any money, nor any war training. It was only obvious what outcome would arise. 

When they were killed, a 15-year old Makoto ended up having to take care of his little sister all alone, and then he just kept on giving when he had only the clothing on his back, until he ran himself dry trying to take care of 4 other people with no money. 3 teenagers, 1 adult who couldn’t get a job, and a sad boy who just wanted to go to school again.

Even though they were living on as little as they could, he still kept on sharing and offering and  giving , even when Hajime couldn’t give him anything back.

That’s why he was going to work at the palace, and why he was going to do his damn hardest to not get fired. He couldn’t afford that.

With a sigh at the thought of waking up at noon, he opened his door, and collapsed into his bed, instantly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yea, ages huh?
> 
> Hajime, Nagito, Class 77: 20
> 
> Makoto, and Class 78: 19
> 
> Komaru, and V3 cast: 18 
> 
> I'll get that chapter of UHB out soon I promise


End file.
